


Quill

by zaniamsextoy



Series: More Than This [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaniamsextoy/pseuds/zaniamsextoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to I Can Love You More Than This</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quill

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the roller coaster <3

**Six Months Later**

Being without Liam has been . . . okay. I thought at the time in Vegas that I couldn’t live without him, but somehow I got through it. We are both in a mutual understanding. He doesn’t try and squeeze something out of me like he had for the first couple months. And during those hard times, I would have blocked out everything he was saying to me, just so I wouldn’t fall back into his irresistible charm. And just like recovering addicts, there were some nights where I had withdrawals. After the tour, some nights I would drive over to their flat, my hands gripping the steering wheel, trying to control my urges not to go up there and destroy their perfect, happy family . . . or should I say soon to be family. Those were the nights I smoked myself into a stupor, and let the gray smoke engulf me in numbing pain. 

Right now, we’re preparing for another tour. The countless hours being stuck with Liam is sometimes over agonizing, but thankfully I have Niall to block away any unwanted feelings. He has really been a good friend---perhaps a best friend nowadays since this thing with Liam, and I’m completely and utterly grateful. Harry and Louis have also been a help, but at times they are just too wrapped into themselves to care about anyone else. Especially since this feud with management. Modest! has made them split apart and publicly say that Larry Stylinson is nothing but a bullshit fantasy. I don’t think I saw them cry as much as they did that following night. To have to hide their love. Actually, I know exactly how they feel. Well, felt when me and Liam had undergone the exact same deal. That’s why I had to get back with Perrie. Sure she is a fun and spunky gal, but I hate pretending with her. It just drains all of my energy. 

But that’s where life has brought me. To a pretend world. 

Pretending to be in love with Perrie. Pretending to be fine when at times I really felt the polar opposite. And of course, pretending to not love Liam. That’s the hardest of the three because my heart still hasn’t stopped screaming his name. It’s worse at night time when my mind wanders to our glory days. To the days when I was completely and blissfully happy with the boy I thought I would be spending the rest of my life with. 

We’re staying in another town, in another suite, and I try not to think about what happened in Vegas. It has been six months, but I can still feel it in my system as if it just happened a few days ago. That’s the hardest part. Loving someone so unconditionally without spending forever with him. It’s heartbreaking, but the pain has become neutral. It’s like a person who has constant headaches every day, it’s there and you can do nothing about it but wait it out and pray that it doesn’t last for long. 

I sit on my bed, writing in my journal and drawing little doodles on the side. Niall has gone downstairs to the buffet area, and Harry and Louis were probably being Harry and Louis in their locked room. Liam . . . I’m not sure what he’s doing. 

“WHEN DANIELLE?” Liam’s loud voice is coming through the wall. Why I chose to room next to him is still completely baffling. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? HOW COULD YOU? NO! DON’T TRY AND CALL ME BECAUSE I WILL NOT ANSWER!”

Then there’s pounding. I suppose Liam is taking his anger out on the nearest wall. Ever since Vegas he has been a little---okay, maybe a lot off his game. His anger has spiked to substantial levels, and sometimes he was so irate, he’d end up taking it on us. Well, never me. I think if he were to yell at me, all the feelings of Vegas would return. I’m thankful for that though. I would hate to be trapped in a room with angry Liam bursting at every corner. I wouldn’t know what I would do or how I would handle the situation. My conscious says that I’ll probably jump him, release all this sexual tension I’ve had build up since our breakup. I tried finding release elsewhere but could never bring myself to do it with someone who wasn’t Liam. Even my hand is non negotiable. 

And just as if he could read my mind, Liam is in my room, a perfect vision of the last time I saw him when we were backstage in the janitor’s closet. His chest is heaving, his nose is flaring, his eyes are scorching hot and I can feel the heat radiating from his body. 

I gulp. 

\--------

Liam has shut the door behind him and is walking towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. He’s angry, there’s no doubt about it. My entire body constricts and I’m frozen to the spot. My nerves get the best of me and I’m sweating bullets as Liam closes in the distance. He looks completely . . . hot and insatiable. I gulp once more. 

And when he’s in front of me, my body aching for his touch, but my mind telling me that it wouldn’t be right. I will not be a homewrecker! No matter how badly I want Liam at this exact moment. I must not give myself to him. Even though myself has never stopped being his. 

Liam owned every inch of me, but I would take it to my grave. 

I can hear Liam’s heavy breathing and physically see his chest heaving in and out. But he doesn’t touch me, I look into his eyes, completely silent, noticing the tears in his eyes. And Liam falls to his knees, crying, resting his face into my lap. I’m completely taken back. I don’t know what to do. Sure I want to comfort him, but wouldn’t that hurt the both of us? For minutes---hell, it could have been hours for all I knew, Liam cried into my lap without any of us saying a word. His vast amount of tears is soaking into my jeans and my heart can’t help but feel a pang. Slowly, to comfort him, I run my hand through his freshly cut hair. 

Again, we say nothing for long periods of time. His hair is soft, apart from it being really short. Some days I miss his curls, but Liam looks more grown up---more manly with this hairstyle. His wardrobe has also been “buffed” up. I guess One Direction has two bad boys nowadays. 

Liam raises his crying eyes to me, and a breath hitches in my throat. “She,” he choked. “She lied to me Zayn. All of it. All lies.”

I don’t understand what he’s saying at first, but then it hits me. Her pregnancy. 

“She said she saw a doctor when she was in Vegas to help her with her cramps, and when he said that she wasn’t pregnant, she kept it from me because she didn’t know how to tell me. I’m such a fool,” he wept. “And to think I slept every night with my hand on her stomach.”

I cringe. At one point, that’s how we used to sleep together. 

Liam notices my sudden distaste and apologizes. He looks down, away from my eyes. “I don’t know how much times I have to apologize for how badly I hurt you in Vegas, but I would do it for the rest of my life if I have to.” He looks back at me. “Zayn, from the bottom of my heart, I’m sorry for what I did to you. You know, at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do.”

“Playing me like a puppet was a good thing at the time?” Although I was spiteful, my voice was soft, clipped. 

“Zayn, you have to understand that when I’m with you, I’m a completely different person. You change me, Zee.” Liam sees the confused, twisted expression on my face. “Not at all in a bad way, Zayn. When I’m with you, I change. Change into the person that I so desperately want to be. And if you must know, the thing with Danielle, buying the flat, it was only so I could give our child---well, not anymore, a perfect family. A mother and a father. But not once have I stopped thinking about you. Loving you. I never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else. Not even with Danielle. With you, it’s a special bond that will never fade away. I love you, Zayn. With all my heart. I. Love. You.”

And I can’t stop the tears. Although silent, I can’t be crying. Not in front of Liam! Tears are saved for the safe confines of my bedroom, late at night. I go to wipe them from my face when Liam stops me. His eyes have changed. Gotten darker. Suddenly, Liam stands up and takes off my shirt. I know what he plans to do, and right now, I can’t stop him. My body is unlinked to my brain. It’s not functional. Liam pauses, glaring at my chest. 

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing to my new chest tattoo of lips with wings next to my heart. “Is that new?”

I don’t answer right away. But when I do, I nod.

“Is it for her?” he sounds jealous and also scared that it could be, all at the same time. 

I shake my head this time. Liam seems relieved. “Good,” he says.

I glare into his eyes. “And what if it was for her?” I ask, spiteful once more. “What I do is none of your business anymore.”

Liam looks at the floor once more. “You’re still mine,” he says softly, childishly, like a boy with his toy. 

“Yours?” my voice starts getting louder, angrier. “You left me! You lied to me! You never loved me!” And its as if we’re back in Vegas again. I’m fuming and Liam is physically angry again. “Get the fuck out of my room, Liam! I hate you!” 

“Just answer me this. Who is the tattoo for if it isn’t for her?” he ask. “Answer me honestly and I’ll walk out of this room without looking back.”

My entire body freezes. I can’t tell him! No! Never! 

And again, as if he could hear my thoughts he says, “Then I’m not leaving.” And he’s standing in front of me, his eyes still on the ground. 

I take a deep breath, eyes closed. Why the fuck does he care? We’re over! Done!

“It’s for you,” I finally say, giving up. “Now get the hell out.”

Liam smirks widely and in a flash he has me pinned on the bed, his entire body covering mine. He’s kissing my neck and I have to force my eyes closed, and my body from feeling anything other than hatred. But it’s so hard when I’ve been craving this moment for a long time. Liam is biting my neck like he hasn’t eaten in weeks, leaving dark red bruises. I feel the growl in his chest and it rips against his lips. 

“I almost forgot the way you taste,” he says against my skin. “You’re the best thing I ever tasted in my entire life, Zayn.” 

And although I’m unraveling back into his arms, I’m telling him to stop and leave. When really I don’t want him to. Liam is working on my jeans, leaving one of my wrists free. I push his head lower, trying to get him off of me. But Liam mistakes it for something else. He’s mistaking it for me wanting him to go down on me. 

“Alright, alright,” he grins widely. “I get your point.”

And before I can tell him no, that’s not what I meant, Liam has me in his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat, his grin still apparent on his face. I shoot up, easing Liam’s hot mouth off of me, but he holds my thighs to the bed, sucking on me with such vigor. 

“Oh shit,” and I feel myself cumming into Liam’s throat. He gags at first, but swallows every drop and I look at him with heavy lidded eyes. My back hits the bed again and I can hear Liam’s jeans hitting the floor. He’s opening my legs wider, pushing my cheeks open. I try to tell him to stop again, but when Liam’s more than happy tongue pokes its way into my ass, I whimper uncontrollably and hold his head down. 

“So hot, Zee. Just loosen up a little more and let me fuck the shit out of you.”

“Li---,” I say his name breathlessly. “Li, do it. In me. Now.”

I can feel Liam’s grin on my skin and at once he’s hovering above me, completely cheeky about this entire ordeal. He kisses my lips before entering. And there’s a spark. A spark that never went away. He plants quick kisses on my lips and I reach up for more, Liam smiling like a complete loser when I do.

“Before we go any further. Tell me why this,” his hand runs along my tattoo.

I go to shake my head but his hand grabs hold of my chin and I’m looking back into his eyes. He presses into me, his teeth holding back a moan. “I won’t go any further if you don’t tell me.” But I can feel the physical pain in his body. I bet even if I didn’t tell him, he would have fucked me just the same. I play coyly, slyly lifting my hips into him. But Liam stops me, smiling. 

“Good try, babe. Tell me.”

“The last time we made love,” I hissed, wanting Liam to move. “It was the last place you kissed me, and every time I think about it, no matter how bad I wish to forget it, for many horrible reasons, it always makes my heart flutter. Now move.”

Liam rips at my mouth harshly, and shoves his dick into me with great force. He shoves in, pulls out, shoves in, pulls out until I can feel myself hardening, and looking for another release. 

“Zayn,” he lifts up his arm to my face. And for the first time, I see something that was never there before. Liam also has a tattoo. A long feather. He is still fucking me, leaving us both breathless. But Liam fights through the exhaustion. “I got this for you, babe. One feather I plucked from my angel . . . You. And its writing our story into my veins so I never forget what we went through.”

I savagely plunge for Liam’s lips at that moment, and my hips stutter against his pelvis.

“Zayn,” he moans out, out of breath, “lets keep our story going. Lets not make it end. You are my angel and I don’t want to lose you. Please, come back to me.”

I move Liam’s head so his lips are on my tattoo. I hold myself back from exploding, but I unleash another load onto both of our chest as he’s kissing the tattoo. “I never left,” I say. “I was just waiting for you to find a way back to me.” I grab his arm and lick up the length of the tattoo. Liam shutters and I feel him releasing inside of me. We hiss together, through clench teeth. And Liam is back to kissing my lips. 

He places his arm against my tattoo. “We’re complete again.”


End file.
